Peter Plankwrecker
"All men dream: but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake up in the day to find it was vanity, but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dreams with open eyes, to make it possible." Peter Plankwrecker is a revered advisor and helper of the King, and most importantly, a servant of the people of Sardinia. As a young man, he served under Britain in the Post-Paradoxian War and in with several other battles alongside his renowned friend, King Ishmael Decksteel of Sardinia. Brave exploits in war earned him the rank of Colonel and the privilege of governing Nassau, where he resided with his family for a short time. Ultimately, he found himself returning to Europe as a newly appointed Prime Minister in later years, desiring to relocate to the capital with King Ishmael. Early Life A humble but ambitious lad, Peter Plankwrecker was born in Florence, Italy to the excitement of his parents, then of noble blood in Europe. Growing up in an environment of wealth and exceedingly good fortune, Peter relished the opportunities that were provided him, primarily reading lessons, which granted him the abilities to read properly and develop an extensive comprehension of the English language. Around the age of 12, Peter frequently prowled London's streets, searched for an unsuspecting trader, and ventured by boat to St. Petersburg, Russia to visit Prince (at the time) Ishmael and his siblings. Needless to say, his parents didn't approve of his shenanigans. A Old Friend *Will do soon Young Love and Eventual Marriage In the aftermath of the Post-Paradoxian War, the British were occupied in the recuperation of their losses and the attaining of territories in the Caribbean and Western Antilles. Seeking out island festivities to occupy his time stationed at Nassau, Peter's eyes gazed upon a young, beautiful lass, whom introduced herself as Jennifer Scott. It was apparent that she was not a native inhabitant of the island due to her lighter skin and red hair. Peter's interest raised a question concerning her country of birth, and she divulged to him that she was of English descent, born and raised in nowhere else but London. The pair soon became acquainted with each other, although over time it became obvious that they were very much in love. With Peter's imminent departure on the horizon, Jennifer implored him to take her with him back to England, yearning for a new adventure. After much thought, Peter complied with the promise that Jennifer do her best to keep her presence a secret, as it was illegal to carry random passengers on board a British ship, and entailed very harsh consequences for those involved. Despite the difficulty in enduring the trip, Peter safely delivered her to Great Britain. Reunion with an Old Friend With the passing of time, Peter found himself beginning to lack in excitement for adventure and enterprise. He eventually acclimated to having two responsibilities - one as a family man who had a wife and young children to care for - and another as a royal caretaker for the people, all of which had relied on and invested their trust in himself as well as their King. Second Marriage Category:Italian Category:Prime Minister Category:COS full generals